vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pearl
Pearl (surname thus far not given) was a friend of Katherine Pierce in 1864 and a long time before that. (Pearl's birthday is unknown but clues within the show about when she was turned and her mid 30's appearance places her birth at about the 1430's) Her daughter, Anna, is also a vampire, and they were extremely close. She was in love with Johnathan Gilbert a mortal male, but he discovered that she was a vampire and betrayed her. She spent nearly a century and a half entrapped in the Fell's Church tomb. After being freed by her daughter and others from the tomb in the 21st century, a few weeks later, on her last night in Mystic Falls in the year 2010, she was in the process of leaving, but then she got staked by John Gilbert. While she appeared to be the main antagonist of episodes 15-20, wanting to reclaim the town for the tomb vampires, Anna later stated that her mother wasn't after revenge but only wanted her life back. Early Life Pearl, among several others, was a vampire who resided in Mystic Falls in 1864. She owned and operated an apothecary She had a daughter Anna who may or may not had been her biological daughter. If she was then her birthdate was at least in the mid 15th century, shortly before Pearl herself was turned at the latest. Both of them could walk in daylight thanks to Emily Bennett, the witch and handmaiden to Katherine Pierce a decades, perhaps century old friend. 1.13 Children of the Damned Pearl had a loyal follower, Harper, who was a soldier left to die on the battlefield and since she turned him into a vampire, was very faithful to her. 1.20 Blood Brothers 1864 Elena's ancestor Johnathan Gilbert had romantic feelings for her and Anna later voiced that they were mutual. However, when a compass, designed to detect the nearest vampire, pointed at her and he realized what she is, he aided in her capture after a brief hesitation. She was rounded up with 25 other vampires to be burned in the tomb of church, although Emily had cast a spell that instead had them sealed in a tomb below the church. Damon had made a deal with Emily to protect Emily's current family including her children and all her descendants in exchange for the protection spell over Katherine in the tomb. 1.09 History Repeating She, and her servant Harper were subsequently imprisoned in the tomb for nearly a century and a half. 1.13 Children of the Damned Season One In the year 2009 after 146 years of torturous confinement without blood, she was freed from the tomb by her daughter Anna, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore (who was really looking for Katherine), Sheila Bennett and her granddaughter Bonnie Bennett both descendants of Emily and both witches. The tomb couldn't have been opened without them using the counter spell overriding Emily's. Elena, who was also there, was the first person Pearl had fed on. Jeremy was meant to be the person Anna was going to use, because she had wanted to use a Gilbert to feed her mother. Since Jeremy had to be used for Anna to enter the tomb, a desperate Anna bit Elena's wrist drawing blood and dragged Elena to Pearl and she fed. Anna would give a quasi apology or justification to Elena as they left the tomb by saying "I just wanted to get my mother out". Later, when Anna took Pearl back to her hotel a waiting Damon attacked Pearl by putting the gravely weakened woman in a one hand choke hold, clamping his right hand firmly around Pearl's neck threatening to snap it. He demanded from Anna why Katherine wasn't in the tomb. Pearl tells Damon that the guard at the tomb let Katherine go after she promised him that she would turn him into a vampire, further saying she had him under her spell. Damon let her go, shocked. Anna further confessed that she had seen Katherine in 1983 in Chicago and Katherine didn't care to see Damon. Anna apologized. Damon left the hotel stunned and heartbroken. 1.14 Fool Me Once Feeling the need to recover their land and former property, but needing a temporary cover as she made plans and get the feel of the politics of the town-and the 21st century-she attempted to reopen the apothecary which was by then Jenna's brother and law former offices. She and her daughter later paid a visit to Damon in the Salvatore Boarding House. Pearl knowing Damon was undercover on the Founder's Council intended on using him to find out the names of the people in the Founder's Council and who was supplied with vervain. She even said that she would reveal where Katherine might be at, because she had been best friends with her for centuries. But Damon, who supposedly no longer cared for Katherine after previously learning from both Pearl and Anna that she was free all that time and didn't seek him out, tried to intimidate Pearl and Anna again using his choke hold, determined not to be her underling. However by this time, Pearl was at her full strength and since she was over 550 years old, about 400 years older than Damon, it was no effort at all for her to overpower him and she turned the tables, eventually gouging Damon's eyes when he remained intransigent making it very clear that he will do what she will tell him. 1.16 There Goes the Neighborhood She had been as vengeful as the other tomb vampires in seeking retribution against the descendants of the Mystic Falls Founding Families that tried to kill them in 1864 but as time went on she eventually mellowed and no longer desired revenge. She just wanted to live in Mystic Falls and to recover her property. She even said "These people are not our enemies. We don't hold grudges and resentments. We'll get our town back. We just have to have patience.” This put her on the wrong side of Frederick one of the other tomb vampires, who still burned for revenge including the death of the Founding Families and the rest of the town along with most of the other tomb vampires. She had given off the impression of being the leader of the vampires despite being constantly challenged by Frederick. At one time Fredrick and his vampire girlfriend Bethanne, in defiance of her instructions attacked the Salvatores in their home with the intent to kill them for the fact that Katherine infatuation with the Brothers that were partly responsible for getting them locked in the tomb. It was their father Giuseppe Salvatore that led the effort to destroy them. Frederick failed, getting Bethanne killed by Stefan in the process. In retaliation Pearl staked him with a wooden spatula, but not fatally, in the stomach to punish him and to remind him who was in charge. 1.16 There Goes the Neighborhood However when, without her knowledge, the other tomb vampires abducted and tortured Stefan Salvatore in Miss Gibbon's home, she kicked them all out except for Harper. He had tried to prevent what was going on and actually saved Stefan's life and was almost killed by Fredrick and the other tomb vampires for his betrayal (and almost by an ungrateful Damon for just being there despite him being tied up like Stefan). As this was occurring Pearl was at the Mystic Grill talking with Mayor Lockwood impressing him with her knowledge of the town's history including how his ancestors came into property in 1864. The implication is that the Lockwoods and other leading families had obtained at least some of Pearl's and some of the other tomb vampire's property at the time, given a meaning to the phrase "take their town back". Pearl also learned at the Mystic Grill from Mayor Lockwood that the boy that was staring at Anna obviously was Jeremy Gilbert, something that Pearl was not pleased with. She later reminded Anna his family was the reason she was stuck in the tomb. Pearl warned her that Jeremy will drop and betray her just like Johnathan Gilbert did. Jeremy was the a descendant of the man she loved and had betrayed her, perhaps seeing a reflection of her own love with a Gilbert man and was afraid that history would repeat itself. However, Anna told her that he already knows and like it. With that Pearl gave Anna an uncharacteristic slap, possibly from Pearl's point of view endangering them all for revealing such a secret, especially to a Gilbert. 1.17 Let The Right One In Later after Pearl and Anna learned of the events in their house over the abduction of Stefan from Harper, Anna went to the Salvatore's home and would express her and Pearl's apologies for what happened to Stefan to Damon. Pearl was devastated over what happened and Anna told Damon that the other vampires had left the farmhouse save Harper. Pearl was too prideful to make the apology in person originally, but later that day Pearl and Anna would run into Damon and would make a half hearted attempt at an apology and gave the device that Jonathan Gilbert had invented Damon had asked for earlier to show that she was serious. Damon asked what it was. At the time Pearl didn't know what the device was either. She originally thought it was the vampire detecting compass but she realized her error when it was used against her the night she was taken and she still didn't know. 1.19 Miss Mystic Falls. That device would later have grave consequences for Damon, most of the remaining tomb vampires, even Mayor Lockwood and indirectly John Gilbert, but most of all her daughter Anna. After learning of Pearl's presence in Mystic Falls, Elena's uncle, John Gilbert, contacted Pearl through Jenna ostensibly to discuss the sale to Pearl of the building Pearl's old apothecary was in in person at the Mystic Grill, but she knew better. She knew through Damon that John Gilbert knew exactly who and what she was and the real reason for the meeting to persuade her to give him the invention and she had no intention of giving it to him. John told her he intended to change her mind. She wanted to know why he wanted it even if the device didn't work and John quipped that it was a family heirloom. He then tried to manipulate her sentimentality by using her love for Johnathan Gilbert, his ancestor, to get her to tell him where Johnathan's invention is. Sadly, it worked. He first told her that, having read his ancestor's journals, he knew that Johnathan regretted having betrayed her, and then laughed and said that the latter actually hated her and his only remorse was having not killed her himself. Pearl angrily told him that she gave the device to Damon and to rot in Hell. 1.20 Blood Brothers With this revelation Pearl decided to leave town. Anna came home to find her packing. When Anna asked why Pearl said it was a mistake to think they could live there after all. Too many people know the truth, too much history and it was not safe. Anna bitterly resisted implying that Pearl was just giving up. Pearl correctly says Anna's resistance was due to Jeremy. Anna protest that wasn't it, only that she finally had a chance to build a life of her own Pearl grudgingly gave her daughter the right to make her own choices. She said to Anna, "You gave me my life back. I'm just trying to protect yours. I can't force you. It's your decision!" 1.20 Blood Brothers Later with Anna gone, but expected back, Pearl tells Harper that he doesn't have to come with them. He wanted to since Mystic Falls was never really his home and he had not forgotten that she saved him when he was left for dead on the battlefield. As she and Harper were walking out the door with their luggage, John Gilbert took them by surprise and staked both of them with a rifle like stake gun from a long distance. Later Anna returned home and was horrified to find their corpses. Pearl was last seen dead on the ground with Anna sobbing next to her body.1.20 Blood Brothers References Appearances ;Season 1 * Children of the Damned (flashback) * Fool Me Once * A Few Good Men * There Goes the Neighborhood * Let The Right One In * Miss Mystic Falls * Blood Brothers Gallery Katherinepearl.jpg Children of the Damned02.jpg Children of the Damned04.jpg Children of the Damned08.jpg Children of the Damned09.jpg Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters